Restroom Talk
by Madam Octa
Summary: COMPLETE Ken hides himself in his school's restroom to think about very explict dreams he had had the night before, when the protagonist of his dreams appears: Daisuke. Now what? [ KENSUKE ]


There are days things just don't start well. That was one of those days to Ichijouji Ken, a 9th grader from a very respected preparatory school in Tokyo.  
  
If there was anything completely intolerable in that school it was skipping classes, and Ken would never consider doing that on a normal day. But that wasn't a normal day; things just weren't good for him. Ken had so much to think about he would hardly be able to pay attention to classes anyway.  
  
Ken had never skipped classes before; he wasn't that sort of guy. So he decided to use the first person's 'skipping technique' he knew, and that would be Daisuke's. Ken had heard most of his friends speaking of this kind of thing but Daisuke was the first one to pop in his head, naturally. Daisuke was always the first one he could think of, especially in a day like that.  
  
What was so amazing in Daisuke that could make Ken skip classes? In fact, what was so 'amusing' about that stupid guy anyway? Daisuke was anything but the stereotypical Japanese 15 year old. He was annoying, childish, loud, a horrible student and not exactly the best son ever. Why did Ken felt like that about him? Could it be... no. Ken would never let himself be carried away by such thing as looks.  
  
But what else could it be? No way Daisuke's horrifying behavior was enough to make Ken fall in love with someone like -him-!  
  
Ken got into one of the cubicles and closed the door behind him. Placing his bag carefully on a corner it was impossible to see from the other side, Ken sat on the toilet and sighed deeply.  
  
One thing was certain out of all that problems: Ken was in love with Daisuke. It that wasn't true, why would he have woken up in the morning with his pajamas dripping wet and a sticky feeling down his pants? To make it all worse, Ken remembered clearly of the dream he had had that night. And who else could the 'protagonist' be but Daisuke?  
  
Ken shook his head nervously. What was he thinking?! That was all so wrong. Boys are supposed to love girls, not other boys. He had learned that since he was little. But then again, love can't be controlled like that. Even if Ken wanted to pretend nothing happened it was tough. The damage was done; he couldn't erase Daisuke's face from his dream. Holding him close, kissing his neck sweetly and touching him all over, even in places not even Ken had himself imagined of touching.  
  
"Oh my God!" Ken slapped himself hard. "If I wasn't already a freak, now I am." Ken muttered to himself, followed by another loud sigh.  
  
Ken was thinking of so many things he didn't hear the restroom's window creak open, nor he saw a person entering the room and walking over to his cubicle. When Ken saw the person's feet he realized just in how much trouble he had gotten himself into. Unless he had a very good excuse, of course.  
  
The person knocked on the cubicle's wooden door and then spoke in a pompous, rather forced, voice.  
  
"Excuse, Mr. Ichijouji. But I wonder if you shouldn't be in class?" the sort of manly voice asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just had the urge to... wait a minute..." Ken got up from the toiled and unlocked the door. "I know that voice..." Ken flipped the door open.  
  
Ken wasn't surprised to see Daisuke's brown eyes staring at him, a grin on his lips. Ken sighed more loudly than he had the two times before and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Motomiya, what are you doing here?" Ken asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, you know, I was just passing by and thought I'd be fun to ask you how it feels to skip class? Isn't it fun?" Daisuke asked rather cheerfully.  
  
"No, that's a lie." Ken shook his head.  
  
"Of course it's a lie! I'd never be stupid enough to say such a silly lie to a -genius- like you, Ken!" Daisuke laughed oddly, that made Ken was meant to believe in that lie, in Daisuke's mind.  
  
"If you say so." Ken muttered carelessly.  
  
"Don't be so annoying, Ken. I'm here to help you, see? Your feet were showing. Never sit on the toilet like that, if you insist on hiding in the bathroom. You should stand on it." Daisuke lectured proudly. Skipping classes was one of his very few talents.  
  
Ken nodded to Daisuke's statement and then sat back on the toilet. This time, though, with his feet up.  
  
"Now that's better." Daisuke smiled.  
  
Ken rolled his eyes and tried to concentrate on something else. It was hard for him staring at Daisuke like that, specially after what had happened on the night before.  
  
"Can I ask you something, Ken?" Daisuke asked a little too nicely, in Ken's opinion.  
  
"Sure." Ken answered simply, still avoiding the other's eyes.  
  
"Why are you in here anyway? You look very pale, more than usually." Daisuke asked, still acting very nicely. Ken turned his gaze back to him and blinked quickly, asking for explanations. "It doesn't have something to do with the Digimon Kaiser and stuff, right? Because... well..." Daisuke scratched his chin a stuttered uncontrollably, a blush growing on his face.  
  
Could Motomiya Daisuke really be worried about him? That was very odd coming from Daisuke. Daisuke cared a lot about his friends, just not like that. Worrying openly like that was unnatural for Daisuke.  
  
"Motomiya..." Ken asked. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I'm trying to say that... I'm...IAMWORRIEDABOUTYOU!" Daisuke spoke quickly and Ken hardly understood what it all meant. Daisuke sighed and then explained more calmly. "I'm worried about you, Ken. I'm not sure if I'd like to see you suffer anymore about what the Dark Spore made you do in the past. That's just not right. When I was passing by and saw you looking really bad and 'kinda sick, I decided to follow you and see what was going on. But... you don't let me see if my suspicions were correct or not. You're so closed it makes me more and more worried." Daisuked shook his head. "I'm being stupid, I'm KNOW. But, damn, I don't like it when you're depressed."  
  
Ken's eyes widened and he found himself in a loss of words. So Daisuke was worried about him, and that made it all harder. Because Daisuke's worried face and flushed cheeks made Ken feel weird, as if his stomach was empty, even though he had eaten breakfast.  
  
Something crossed Ken's mind quickly: could he actually be in love with Daisuke? Maybe the annoying goggle boy did awaken some feelings in him; like love.  
  
Ken got up and walked forward a couple of steps until his was inches from Daisuke. Ken noticed for the first time how Daisuke had his own exact height. How Daisuke's eyes were light brown, and how his naturally spiky hair had an auburn tone. And the goggles hanging on his neck were clean and perfect, as if Daisuke took a lot of care of them.  
  
"Don't worry, Motomiya. I'm not letting that happen again." Ken smiled calmly to see if Daisuke felt any better.  
  
"I thought so. You're not as weak as before, huh?" Daisuke smiled and slapped lightly of the cheeks a couple of times to see if he could stop blushing. Ken smiled more and more widely as Daisuke kept slapping himself. Suddenly, Ken was laughing. And so was Daisuke.  
  
They stand there for a moment laughing until a complete silence took over the room and Daisuke looked away.  
  
At that moment, watching Daisuke's eyes blinking quickly and still bright red cheeks, Ken felt the horrible urge of leaning forward and grabbing Daisuke's chin, pulling the auburn haired boy's face to where he was and then pressing his lips quickly against Daisuke's.  
  
Ken not only had the urge to, but also did exactly what that uncontrollable urge told him to.  
  
When they parted from the kiss Daisuke's cheeks were redder than ever, and Ken's pale skin had reddened a lot.  
  
"Why did you...?" Daisuke looked very embarrassed and kept twisting around his legs.  
  
"I... don't know." Ken answered frankly.  
  
"Well... is it scary if I say I sort of -liked- that?" Daisuke asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Not much... as I liked that too."  
  
"You know, Ken... I like you a lot." Daisuke looked back to Ken and grinned. "You're scary sometimes, but I like you." Ken nodded in agreement.  
  
"I like you too, Daisuke-kun." Ken smiled sweetly.  
  
Ken picked up his bag from the ground and started making his way to the restroom's door and the school corridors. His hand had barely touched the doorknob when Daisuke spoke again.  
  
"Ne, Ken." Daisuke called. "What does that make us?"  
  
"Well... gay?" Ken answered, as if it was obvious.  
  
"No, beside that." Daisuke said impatiently, tapping his foot on the floor.  
  
"You mean... boyfriends?" Ken asked, feeling his cheeks warm up a little.  
  
"Yeah. That." Daisuke answered, nodding. "Do you think we can be that?"  
  
"Do you... want to?" Ken turned around to look at Daisuke, who had the most embarrassed look Ken had ever seen. Daisuke was so shy, even though his usual self was the complete contrary of that.  
  
"Yes." The shy boy answered.  
  
"Then... yes, we can be that." Ken giggled, seeing Daisuke's cheerful look emerge again.  
  
Ken left the restroom with a smile and an even more weird feeling in his stomach. He liked Daisuke a lot, and Ken knew it was all going to work out fine between them. They cared too much about one another to hurt the other in any way.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Oh, my... KENSUKE! OO I never write KENSUKE! Oh no, what's going on with me?  
  
cough This was supposed to be a lot more graphic, and it is very graphic in fact. This is just the "edited" version. Because, before Ken leaves the bathroom, there is a lot of touching... and kissing... and thrusting and... YOU KNOW!   
  
No way I was going to post that on ff.net, right? =P I might post it elsewhere. Or on my future website. But, for now, this is the "final" version. I hope you all kinky readers don't mind me doing this. Also, if you guys wish me to send you the "impure" version just drop me a line and I'll gladly send it to you.   
  
I just must warn you that Kensuke butt-sex if very, very scary. (And possibly shota-ish...? Mmm... maybe not quite shota. But still a little "underage".)  
  
Now, go review and tell me if I can write Kensuke at all! Go, go! o/ 


End file.
